


A better way

by Blazecap



Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Becasue he misses his son, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, He’s conquering Mandalore for his son, Hurt Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Reconciliation, until proven wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Din Djarin joins up with his old covert for aid in his quest to restore Mandalor. Also he seeks guidance from the Armorer.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla
Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	A better way

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Imagine Paz’s voice with Robot’s chicken’s Boba Fett(I know that’s not his actual voice in the show but trust me you will not regret it)

Din Djarin is a Mandalorian.

At first, he regretted the idea of being Mand’alore. He has no stakes for some cursed planet, he owns nothing to those people. He very easily could just throw the Darksaber to the ground and leave for Bo to pick it up.

He be dammed if she did, he be dammed if she didn’t. But what then? He lost a lot of things: His ship, his son, and his honor as a child of the watch. He fears that if he goes back to his work as a mercenary, he’ll revert to being a selfish person before he met the kid.

He would be letting Grogu down, his son. It would mean all those months of travel spending time with him, caring, feeding, playing with him were all for nothing. He was suddenly reminded of something. Din felt something odd in his pocket, it was the ball for the shift on the razor crest, it was the last part of it, it was all he had left of Grogu.

Din suddenly felt something odd... He felt something calling him, like a voice.

_**Embrace your destiny you must.** _

He was an odd shriveled voice. The way it spoke was odd and childlike. Backwards even.

_**Do or do not. There is no try.** _

Din wasn’t sure what the voice meant. Try what? Becoming a leader? Despite what he said to Bo-Katan on the light cruiser, about her not being worthy was more in the spur of the moment. Yet here he was recruiting coverts, convincing them to join and retake a planet he’s never been too. I’m it for you, my boy, to make you proud and so you can call me dad, Din thought to himself.

“Hey, you okay buddy?” Axe Woves asked his helmet off, Din was still adjusting to the idea of not wearing the helmet 24/7.

“Yeah. It’s...” Din trailer off not comfortable sharing his experience. Besides, he probably call him crazy for hearing voices in his head. “Nothing how close are we?” Din asked wanting to change the subject.

“We’re almost there to one of Nevarro moons,” Axe comments looking at the nav computer. “You sure your old covert is gonna be so close?” Axe reasonably skeptical about the location.

“I’ve been with my covert since I was a kid, this isn’t exactly the first time we were forced to move,” Din recalled a bit of childhood in the watch, he remembered their station before Nevarro was at some another planet Din couldn’t remember the name of. “I know for a fact they couldn’t have gone that far, the watch only had some much fuel but not enough for hyperspace. Cross-reference that with the fact this moon is the closest planet that’s habitable, and I say we have at least a sold lead.” Din concluded mostly out of wishful thinking. He didn’t recall seeing Paz’s helmet among those the Armorer said to have been killed. This gave Din the tiniest bit of hope, he and Paz may not have seen eye-to-eye on much but in a fight, he’s the type of guy you want to be on your side.

“Hey man, I just want to apologize for what we said about your covert. It’s just you guys were an offshoot of deathwatch and Bo-Katan wished to disassociate herself with them. I can assure you she’s much more open-minded than she leads on.” Axe sounding sincere in his apology and for Bo’s actions.

“That didn’t stop her from calling Boba, not a Mandalorian.” Din pointed out her hypocrisy which was one of the main factors that caused him to take charge.

“Look, man, I don’t know what they told you but let’s just say Jango Fett and his clones have bad blood with death watch.” Axe explained. “It’s not as simple as you may think, the galaxy is a large and complex place. People are complex.” He expressed vehemently.

There was silence for the rest of the trip. This allowed Din the recalled what the Armorer told him when she first assigned him the mission to return Grogu to “his people” which at the time Din thought meant the return of his actual race.

Something Din thought long and hardly about Bo’s words towards his covert. Even if was biased he struck a chord with him, Bo’s account and what he’s experienced tell two different stories. When he thought it about more criticality Din realized all things considered the watch and in turn, the Armorer was doing their best the protect and ensure the future of our people. Never removing our helmets? To most likely protect our identities. They willingly took orphans like Din who had no else and we gave them purpose. At a young age, Din recalls given a script code of honor to live by. Hell, they even went out of their way to save Din and Grogu.

Din isn’t sure what’s he going to say if the Armorer asked if anyone’s seen his face. The best he can hope for is forgiveness, and see if can make amends.

Din’s train it thought of is cut off again when Axe taps him on the shoulder. “Hey man, come on. We’re here.” He pointed out to the cockpit of the ship.

They walked out of the ship, gearing up. “Okay, we need to be on high alert,” Axe warned. “We don’t know what’s an in these jungles.” He said looking carefully, anxious for something to pop out.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long as they both head “FREEZE! OR WE WILL SHOOT!” A loud booming voice came from the trees.

Next thing then Din fellow covert came out of bushes and jet packs from above as they surrounded them.

Din was relieved that he recognized a voice that belonged to none other than Paz Vizla. He was the last one to emerge from the trees carrying his heavy repeating blaster.

Din turns around and Paz recognizes him. “Din Djarin!” He exclaimed loudly making sure everyone heard, dropping his blaster to approach him.

“Paz Vizsla,” Din responded also walking forward toward him.

“You son of a bitch!” He exclaimed as both Mandalorians shook their hands together. It was a display of friendship in the covert and sort of as a running joke between the two of them.

Din looked around to see at most 10 men among his old Covert. “Is this all you guys have?” Din asked disheartened at the reminder most of his comrades died saving Grogu.

“Yep. That’s all of us.” Paz lamented losing the jolly tone he had moments ago.

“Wait Vizsla? You wouldn’t happen to be related to house Vizsla?” Axe asked confused as a once tense situation suddenly turned friendly.

“Yep I’m like the second cousin to the mainline,” Paz explained nonchalantly like he was just some nobody. In other words typical Paz on a good day.

“So anyway where’s the kid? Have you completed your mission?” Paz changing the subject back to Din.

“Indeed I have,” Din answering the question right away. “But I need to see the Armorer. I have something important I need to show her.” Din explained as he revealed the Darksaber to Paz.

Even if he did have his helmet on, Din could tell his old buddy was awestruck at the sight of absolute power for our people. In the hands of a foundling no less. “Dude! You like totally hit the big leagues now! Poggers man!” He sounded so proud of his friend. “Now the other coverts are gonna have to answer us! No doubt all ladies will want a swing at that Darksaber if you know what I mean.” He sounded extra sly at that last remark.

The inappropriate double entendre didn’t go over Din’s head. “Look take me to the Armorer.” He demanded now no longer playing games.

Paz got the message and lead straight to her hut. “She’ll be right in there,” he indicated the largest one by far compared to the rest. “Don’t what your new friend compadre.” He assured Din.

With that, he took a deep breath and entered her tent. She was sitting working reforging a breastplate with what little she had it work with.

“I take it your mission was a success?” She inquired speaking with little emotion in her voice.

“Indeed,” Din confirmed her suspicion. “I also brought a prized relic of our people.” He ignited the Darksaber as it made a swoosh noise as Din waved it around. It’s obsidian blade with a white edge shinned in the poorly lit tent.

She immediately turned around at once clearly recognizing the weapon. “Well look what we have here. That makes you by all accounts of the new Mand’alore.” She said neutrally neither happy nor considered. “But there’s something else isn’t there?” She out noted Din looking down in shame. “Has anyone seen your face? Be truthful.” She asked calmly.

“Well, that’s... complicated. But the short answer is yes.” Din gave a short version of all the events that transpired the past few days. “I ask you disown me from the watch, as I have broken the creed. I met other Mandalorians who take their helmets off. What’s the deal with that what have you been hiding from us? I also ask for your forgiveness for not following the way of the Mandalore.” Din solemnly asked begging for forgiveness like his his life depended on it.

“I’m neither surprised nor disappointed, it was eventual you met others and have your way questioned.” The Armorer said bluntly. “Even now you're still clingy on to whatever honor you have left as a child of the watch. I respect that, most others would just accept they lost their honor yet here you are asking for forgiveness. That says quite a lot about you Din Djarin there something I must tell you...” she trailed off pulling out an old star map. “You see we are not the only covert. The ancient text of the Mandalore has long since been gone even today we don’t have fully accurate translations. It’s written in a langue even older us conquering what we now call planet Mandalore. When the empire slaughtered our people during the night of a thousand-tear and subsequent great purge we were all scattered like dust to the wind. Because those texts are all we have left of our culture we look to them as hope, our covert adheres to our set of laws. Some call us zealots, but we are just as Mandalorian as the rest of them.” She explained point to all various locations of the coverts within the outer-rim.

This then pulls out an old scroll looking worn down, its edges cut, and the paper old and crude. “However what’s interesting is that there is a prophecy that tells of a foundling who rises and becomes Mand’alor. In which a great calamity that our people have never experienced before happens when we are at our lowest and darkest. We lost everything: Our honor, our homeland, our metals, and our pride. However, on the brink of our extinction, he will rise from the ashes and pave the way, for our people. In shining Beskar and welding the Darksaber, he is the light that guides our salvation. He will not only untie us all, but he will also restore the planet Mandalore itself back to its former glory, it is the will of the force that he will return us back to the promised land.” She read directly off the scroll.

“What is this ‘force’ the I keep hearing about? It seems only the Jedi can use it.” Din asked still confused on that last part.

“Well you see the force is in all living beings are connected, it binds us all together. And if the force will’s it to happen, it shall happen.” The Armorer explained more abstractly not belong Din see the bigger picture. “Well look at it this way: There are some things that are larger than life, some individuals are destined for greatness other have greatness thrusted upon them.”

Din was now starting to understand what the Armor was saying but he still had one last thing to ask. “Recently I’ve been hearing voices in my head, they call to me. They seem to guide me when I need it most. Is that perhaps the force telling me to embrace my destiny as Mand’alore?”

In a sudden twist she took off her helmet, she had aged surprisingly well give the battles she was a part of. Her magenta helmet hair making her look homely but otherwise passable, especially with the lime green eyes. “I used to serve under a man that abused our honor system to rule Mandalore. He had the Darksaber and won it by combat, so we were forced to follow them like it or not. I since long regret that decision but it will bring me peace of mind knowing I unknowingly raised the next Mand’alore.” She said confidently.

It was jarring, to say the least. Seeing a figure he looked up to reveal herself just that like. “But you still didn’t answer my question.” Din realized she completely avoided it, as he turned off the Darksaber.

“It may very well be,” The Armorer said earnest finally answering. “You have a kind heart Din Djarin, you have opened your mind to other ways of being Mandalorian. You have the fighting prowess, the marksmanship, and even the tactical mind of a true leader. You very well may be the person our people need now. But know this: Assembling the coverts will not be easy, they will be infighting, and you will have to accommodate their preferences. Are you ready for such responsibilities? Their ideals will clash with yours and others as well. Every clan has a motto our just so happens to be ‘this is the way’ but I wish the expand on that. I want there to be a better way, one where we all can stand together proud and as equals. Don’t you agree Din Djarin?”

“HEY, YOU BETTER WATCH IT, PAL!” A loud-voiced boomed outside the tent.

OH DANK FARRIK! Din international thought to himself.

“This your chance to show that you're capable.” The Armorer said as she puts her helmet back on.

They both walked out of the tent to see to Axe with both his pistols put pointing at Paz.

“What the hell happened?” Din asked as he gaged the situation.

“This dude calls us zealots for us wearing our helmets saying we not ‘true Mandalorians’,” Paz explained annoyed that anyone would dare oppose the creed. “How about we shoot this douchebag and move on?” He suggested half serious and half sarcastic.

Din takes off his helmet in front of them. Every except Axe and the Armorer gasped in shock and disbelief. “How could you!?” Paz struck like this was some sort of betrayal(which it kinda was). “I thought we were friends? How could you dare abandon the creed? Did this deathwatch loony brainwash you? You are on death sticks? Do not care about being Mandalorian? Speak to me, man!” He blurted out all at once and began to breakdown into tears slamming his fist to the ground.

Din understandably excepted this reaction from his old friend and the rest of the covert. He ignited the Darksaber showing it all 13 people present(that’s excluding Din himself). “I had enough of it from all of you. No more of this who is and isn’t ‘Mandalorian’ we need to put aside our differences if we wish to have any chance of success. Raise if you wish to return home?” Only Axe raised his hand.

“Raise your hand if you wish to avenge our people? Our covert?” 5 more raised their hands.

“Raise your hand if you wish to follow me because I wield the Darksaber?” The rest of the covert raised their hands except Paz.

“Raise your hand if you want to crack some skulls together?” Din looked down at Paz lying on the only floor. He immediately rose, raised his hand as high as he could. He gets points for enthusiasm Din will give them that.

“It’s okay brother,” Paz sobbed slightly still teary-eyed from the crying under his helmet. “We’re with you for life Din!” Paz shouted with much excitement in his voice.

“This is the way,” Din called out.

“This is the way,” everyone said in unison.

**_Indeed a better way this is._ **

That voice called out again, this time Din embraced it with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think? I genuinely do think Din will become Mand’lore, mostly because he needs a need character motivation with Grogu out of the picture, but I still want his presence to be felt. And Yes I am saying the Armorer is Rook Kast(definitely a mual loyalist in general the horns on her helmet are a dead give away), trying to redeem herself for past allegiances. And Paz is basically Robot chicken Boba Fett, which I can’t write out of my head. So happy new year every(this is actually concurrent timeline wise with another story I have in the works so stat tuned for that). With all that have a happy new year and may 2021 not suck!


End file.
